Realization (In a Drunken Haze)
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [NaruSasu] Modern AU - It's stressful working on his thesis and teaching a bunch of college students who don't appreciate what they have. The only way he gets through it is with the help of his friends, baseball, and (a few too many) beers every once and a while (or every weekend).
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I've been working on for ages. It ended up being longer than I planned so I've split it into two parts. I'm about half way done with the second part and I'm hoping to publish it sometime later this week or next week. It all depends on school. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Drinking**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Realization (In a Drunken Haze)<p>

* * *

><p>He wakes up late. Of course he wakes up late. Isn't that the first day of school cliché?<p>

By the time he gets to school, he's sweating and he has to wipe at his brow before the salty liquid can drip into his eyes. He ignores the obvious sweat stains on his shirt and he hurries into the building, blue eyes shifting around frantically to try and find the correct classroom.

The number 313 finally catches his attention and he slips inside the door, letting out a deep sigh when he notices he's only a minute late for his class.

The next second he turns to find a classroom full of college students staring at him. A sheepish grin tugs up the corner of his lips, fingers moving to scratch the back of his head nervously. It's then he seems to remember the sweat pouring off him –why the fuck is it nearly 90 degrees out? – and quickly puts his arm down again only to get a good chuckle out of the class. Well, at least he knows how to make them laugh.

"Hey, class. I'm sorry about being late. I'm professor Naruto Uzumaki. You can just call me Naruto and this is English Literature 101."

There's a murmur around the crowd as students turn to each other, brows furrowed in confusion. Naruto shushes them, having decided the day before he was going to try and be stern. It probably wasn't going to work out very well, but he might as well scare them the first day of class.

"I would prefer it if no one talks while I am speaking. I have the class syllabus here and we are going to spend the class going over it. I hope you've bought the proper books, because the first assignment is tonight. I'm rather excited about this book. It's a classic and I plan on- Oh, no questions yet. I'll give you a chance at the end of class."

Naruto takes a moment to scan the classroom. There are less people than he would have expected. Actually, it looks like there are way less people than on his class list.

Taking a moment, Naruto pulls the list out of his bag, eyebrows furrowed as he scans over the thirty-three names on his class list. When he looks back up, he counts just over twenty kids.

"Well, I guess I had a few people dropped out of this class last minute. Anyway-"

The words are cut off when he notices someone standing in the door. She's a pretty woman, pink hair and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She pushes them up to sit atop her head when she notices Naruto, eyebrow raised in an obvious question.

"Ah, hello. Are you here to join the class?" Naruto asks, head tilted a bit to the side.

"No, I'm actually here to teach the class."

Teach the….

"This is the science building."

"Shit! I'm in the wrong class."

And he's out the door before anyone can actually say anything. It's at the end of the hallway he realizes he doesn't have his backpack and he sprints back, giving the professor – he didn't catch her name- a big grin as he yanks his bag off the counter. Of course all his papers go flying and his syllabi are scattered over the ground and his class list is sitting on the professor's bag.

"I'm sorry!" There's a sheepish grin on his lips as Naruto picks the papers up hurriedly, stuffing them into his bag before he grabs his class list and hurries out the door and across campus.

The sweat stains on his shirt are even worse now.

It is definitely a terrible first day of work.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I was late on my first day!" Naruto complains, frown pulling down his lips as he flops down on his couch. The beer is popped open in the process and he takes a long sip of it, letting out a sigh after. "I'm such a fucking idiot going to the wrong class. I went there for college! How could I end up in the wrong building?"<p>

"It's because you're a fucking idiot," Kiba comments, chugging half the beer in one go. Naruto shoots him a glare, but doesn't get a chance to comment.

"You were nervous, Naruto. It is you're first day," Ino adds, taking a sip of her water. "Plus, you have a lot on your plate right now with the whole thesis thing going on. I still can't believe of all people, you ended up going to grad school and then going for your PhD. You almost flunked out of high school."

"I didn't realize how interesting literature was then. I was too busy getting detention apparently," Naruto comments, a fond smile pulling up his lips at the memory. High school had been one big prank to him. The only reason he had passed was because he couldn't fail and be on the baseball team. It was the only thing that got him through high school. He had a change of heart in college when he took his first literature class though.

"It's good you found something to calm you down a bit. You were annoying back then."

"He's still fucking annoying."

"You guys suck."

The laughs echo in the small apartment, a smile tugging up Naruto's lips. He wasn't that stupid kid in high school anymore. He was a college professor working toward his PhD, but apparently he was still that stupid adult that went to the wrong classroom. He just couldn't seem to shake it.

"Whatever, I've gotta get home or ma will kill me. It's my day to close up the vet office and feed the dogs. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, I'll see you this weekend," Naruto says, fist bumping against Kiba's as he walks by.

"Don't get lost tomorrow," Kiba comments cheekily and Naruto merely sticks his tongue out at him, turning his attention back to Ino. The girl has just finished off her water and is standing up to leave as well. It has a frown pulling down Naruto's lips. Man, being an adult meant his friends couldn't stay over all hours of the night. He was going to miss that.

"I'll see ya this weekend too. I've gotta get up early for work."

Naruto gives her a small smile, standing up to wrap her up in a hug. She laughs and Naruto merely hugs her tighter in response. He only lets go when the girl presses a kiss to his cheek, a big smile on her face as she waves.

"Don't be an idiot when you go in tomorrow."

"Fuck off. I won't do it again."

The rest of the beer is downed before he heads off to grab a book to read before bed.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

A frown pulls down said professor's lips as he turns to face his students. He doesn't understand why they can't just raise their hands. Was he that bad in school? He thought that was a high school thing. Plus, he regrets telling the class they could call him Naruto. He'll be sure to keep that in mind next semester when he gets a new class. At least call him professor Naruto.

"Do you not understand something, Miki?" he asks, blue eyes glancing at her notebook. There are no notes written down at all. Naruto wonders why he even bothers writing all this information down on the board. They don't even seem to care. They'll learn after the first paper though.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you were going to the carnival this weekend to celebrate the start of the school year." She's smiling like she didn't just interrupt his class to ask him a stupid question like that. Seriously? He can't wait till he gets to teach higher level classes with student who actually want to be here rather than students just filling a core requirement.

"I'm not sure yet, Miki. Please ask those kinds of questions either at the beginning of class or the end."

He doesn't even bother to wait for her reply. He just wants to teach these kids what this book is all about. He isn't here to go to carnivals.

* * *

><p>He hadn't planned on actually going to the carnival, but Kiba cancels on him and Gaara is being an ass and won't go out with him. He tries to get Ino to go out with him, but she's having some sort of date night with Sai and he ends up with all his friends leaving him on a Friday night. He doesn't want to spend it alone and somehow ends up at the carnival, water bottle full of vodka in hand as he walks around.<p>

A sigh leaves his lips as a bunch of freshman run by him, giggling like school girls as they glance past Naruto from where they came. Naruto shakes his head, fingers running through his hair as he takes a swig of his vodka.

This really isn't how he wanted to spend his Friday night.

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes shift to find Miki waving at him. She doesn't bother to come over, simply shooting him a smile and waving from where she is before turning back to her group of friends. He knows they are talking about him because the group of girls keeps glancing back at him. It's annoying really. He should have never told his class to call him Naruto. It made them think he was some sort of friend rather than their professor and he doesn't like that. He worked hard to get his statues as professor.

"You probably shouldn't have told them to call you that."

The blond turns around, coming face to face with a pink haired girl. He vaguely recognizes her as the professor he accidentally tried to take over for. That was an embarrassing moment and just the thought of it has scared cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I realize that now," Naruto chuckles, blue eyes shifting to look away from the female. "I'll be sure to remember that for next semester, if I'm here."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way. I teach the chemistry class you tried to teach English to. The class got a good laugh out of that when you left," Sakura explains, a pretty smile pulling up her lips. That only has Naruto's cheeks heating up more.

"Naruto. And yeah, the sad part is that I went here for school. I guess I'm living up to the nickname idiot after all."

That gets a good laugh out of Sakura and she pats him on the shoulder, green eyes shining. "I like you, Naruto. I hope you stick around." And she's gone a second later, waving over to a group of other professors Naruto recognizes from his time going to school here.

A frown pulls down Naruto's lips and he thinks it's probably time to leave soon. It isn't even dark out yet, but he certainly isn't enjoying himself. He doesn't know how to talk to professors that taught him, but are his colleagues now. Maybe he'll just go home and get drunk alone? Or he could go and knock on Gaara's door until he's let inside and drink himself into oblivion at his friend's house.

He ends up just finding a seat for now in hopes that this carnival might pick up – Gaara seemed pretty serious about not being bothered and drinking alone just seemed pathetic.

* * *

><p>The sigh that is emitted from next to Naruto catches his attention. He hadn't even noticed someone sit down. He blames that fact on the alcohol in his system and takes note not to drink more as he takes another sip from his water bottle of vodka.<p>

The guy that is sitting next to him doesn't look like he wants to be here at all actually. The fingers that rub against his temples tell Naruto he has a headache, but he doesn't smell like alcohol at all, which says he has a headache simply from being here.

"Did your friends ditch you too?" Naruto asks, capping the water bottle and placing it next to him. He won't drink from it any more. It's making his head too cloudy and when the other turns to look at him out of surprise, he knows he doesn't want a cloudy head. He wants to be able to properly talk to this person. He just has this weird feeling that sits in his gut and it isn't the alcohol this time – or at least he hopes it isn't.

"They dragged my ass here and then ditched me," the other grumbles, arms crossing over his chest. There's a scowl on his face and Naruto thinks it makes him look oddly attractive. He never thought a look of annoyance could make someone look attractive.

Naruto wasn't really dragged here, but he sure as hell hadn't wanted to come here. It just so happened to be the only thing to do after his friends ditched him. He didn't want to be a pathetic loser and spend Friday night alone in his apartment. That would just be sad. He'd rather just drag himself to this thing in hopes of meeting someone. There were plenty of professors around he could talk too actually. He just chose not to, because they all seemed like friends and he was just the new guy. He isn't so sure about this guy though. He seems like he could be old enough to be a professor, but at the same time he looks too young to be a professor.

"That sucks," Naruto comments, leaning back. It's finally dark enough out to see the stars and it has a smile pulling up his lips. "Can't you just leave?" He should just leave; drop by Gaara's apartment and demand to know why he can't hang out - Gaara has been oddly secretive lately.

"They fucking stole my room key so I wouldn't leave." The frown that pulls down the other's lips has Naruto frowning himself, blue eyes searching this guy's face for any hint of actual enjoyment. He doesn't find any.

"That's a low move." It's totally something Naruto would do actually. He isn't going to tell the other that though. "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"I know. You're the idiot professor that decided to teach English to a chemistry class." Well, the other seems to be enjoying himself now if the smirk on his lips is anything to go by. Naruto had really been hoping to never run into one of those students again. It's bad enough Sakura is teasing him about it. At least he knows the other is a student now.

"Ah, yeah…" Fingers move to scratch the back of his head, a cheeky smile pulling up his lips. "I don't think I'm ever going to live that one down."

"I don't even know how you became a professor being that stupid."

The other is baiting him, but he takes the bait and he's defending himself in seconds, lips thin and eyes narrowed as they go back and forth. Naruto tries to pull out a few quotes from books and explain some literature to him, but he just gets shot down every time this guy mentions anything about Chemistry and how stupid he could be for going to the wrong classroom in the school he went too.

He ends up having more fun than he thought he would.

* * *

><p>Naruto groans, fingers pressing against his temples and rubbing in an attempt to stifle the headache pounding against his skill. It doesn't seem to work and the bag stuffed under his arm is shifted to his hand while the other is used to block the blinding sun that morning.<p>

He doesn't even know why he's on campus on a Sunday morning after two solid nights of drinking. Why the hell would he plan Sunday office hours? He was definitely changing that one.

He lets out a sigh when he finally enters his building, lips pressed together when the urge to vomit hits. He manages to keep it in as he trudges to the elevator. The thing seems to take ages to reach the first floor and when it does there's someone inside and he recognizes the other from the carnival.

"Morning," he mumbles. The dark eyebrow that rises goes ignored by Naruto as he leans against the wall, head pressing against the cool metal.

He wonders what the other's name is. He'd ask if he thought he could keep the contents of his stomach down long enough to form any more words.

Fuck, he really needs to slow down on the alcohol.

He's pretty sure he's in the wrong building again when he gets off the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, are you seeing anyone?"<p>

What is with Miki and butting into his life? The headache from this weekend is still lingering –probably because he went home and had one too many drinks on Sunday- and he just wants this day to be over. He really needs to cut down on the amount of drinking he does, especially now that he isn't in college – sadly teaching doesn't count.

"Miki, it's the middle of the lesson." He's exasperated now and he can't help the sigh that leaves his lips as he rubs a hand over his face. He feels like he could fall asleep right now.

"Oh, but are you dating anyone?" She doesn't seem to care really and Naruto notices the blank pages in her notebook again. It kills him to know she isn't taking any notes at all. The most he sees is a little heart in the corner of the page and they are definitely not talking about anything to do with hearts.

"No, I'm not right now," he answers, another sigh slipping past his lips. "I've been focusing on getting myself trough school. I never had the time." He worked two part time jobs and went to school. He didn't have the time to spear for someone he wouldn't even spend the rest of his life with. He isn't really interested in dating at this point in time either. He'd rather focus on getting himself settled in this career before doing such a thing. Plus, he's not done with his thesis yet. That's top priority, especially since it's due at the end of the semester.

"Oh, okay."

He waits a moment and when she doesn't say anything, he turns back to the board and continues on with his lesson.

* * *

><p>He ends up in the science building.<p>

The food in the science building is the best at the college and he hadn't felt like making himself something when he left for work that morning. The food is a bit more expensive than he'd like, but he doesn't really care when he takes the first bit of the sandwich, a moan leaving his lips when the flavor hits his tongue.

"I think you like that a bit too much, Naruto."

Blue eyes shift to find Sakura standing in front of him, a smile on her lips. The guy from the carnival is standing behind her, dark eyes turned toward the ceiling and foot tapping against the ground.

"I haven't had anything this good since I came here to eat when I went to school here." That earns him a good laugh from the girl, a smile pulling up her lips as she shakes her head. "Do you want to join me?"

"I would, but I can't today. Sasuke here wants to meet and I missed him earlier."

That would explain why Sasuke looks so pissed off. Naruto would be pretty ticked if he missed the professor the first time and had to wait the second time around as well.

"I'll see you around then," Naruto says, a smile pulling up his lips when Sakura agrees, waving to him before she heads up the stairs to her office.

Sasuke.

He likes that name.

* * *

><p>A fist goes out to knock at the door, mouth opening to greet Sakura. It snaps shut when he notices Sasuke sitting behind her desk though, head down and pen moving over papers. He looks concentrated with his work, but Naruto doesn't stop his knuckles from tapping against wood, catching Sasuke's attention.<p>

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks, dark eyes narrowing at the other.

"I was just looking for Sakura," Naruto says, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. He wants to come in and talk to Sasuke, but the other doesn't seem like he'd like for that to happen.

"She's busy today. She got called to a conference rather last minute," Sasuke states, not bothering to give Naruto any more time than that before his head in down again and the pen is flicking across paper.

"So…." The grip on the pen seems to tighten, dark eyes shifting to look at Naruto. He's being glared at, but he doesn't care. He's dealt with that before. Gaara used to glare at him all the time before they became friends. It doesn't really bother him anymore. He's used to it. "What cha doing?"

"I'm grading lab worksheets, obviously," Sasuke says. There's obvious annoyance in his tone as Naruto steps into the room, taking a step around the chair in front of Sakura's desk and plopping himself down. The glare only darkens and Naruto has to give Sasuke props for perfecting such a scary glare. It's almost worse than Gaara's used to be.

"For Sakura?" Naruto asks, head tilted to the side a bit. Why would she have Sasuke grading anything? Isn't that a bit unfair?

"I'm her TA. This is the lab I'm in charge of," Sasuke explains without even turning his attention away from the papers. Maybe Naruto should get a TA to grade his papers. It was a tedious job, especially since he taught literature. That shit was only good for writing papers and those took ages to grade.

"You want to be a professor?"

"Hm."

And Naruto knows the conversation is over now even if he doesn't want it to be. With a sigh, he's out of the seat, glancing back at Sasuke as he leaves the room. The other would make a good professor. Naruto would take his class. Though, that would be for another reason.

* * *

><p>The work becomes overwhelming into the third week of school. He has a pile of papers that need to be graded and he's at a crucial part of his thesis that he can't seem to get right. It's to the point he finds himself staying up all hours of the night to get through papers and work through information for class the next day.<p>

It isn't till after class, when Sakura mentions how tired he looks, that he decides he needs to take a breather. He puts the black pen –because he finds red a cruel color to grade with – down and stuffs a few things he needs for tomorrow in his bag before he heads out.

He runs home to drop his bag off and grad a bat and a bucket of balls. There's a little park not too far from his apartment –about half way between his apartment and campus- that he ends up at. There isn't anyone around –most kids are still in school at this time – so he has nothing to worry about.

He takes a moment to stretch his arms over his head, trying to warm his muscles up a bit before he steps up to the plate. The ball in his left hand is tossed in the air and he quickly grabs the bat so he can connect wood – because he prefers wooden bats- with the ball. It soars through the air and Naruto realizes that he already feels a bit better.

As he hits more balls, it's like a weight is being lifted off his shoulders. With each connection of the bat, he feels himself relaxing.

It ends up leaving his mind open and he finds himself working through the part of his thesis he's been stuck on. The part he's been stressing about these last few days. It's funny what something relaxing can do for your brain sometimes. Apparently all he needed to do was take a step back. He'll definitely remember that for next time.

* * *

><p>There's a groan, head hitting against the wood of the table a few times. Grading papers was frustrating and apparently batting practice hadn't done much for that part of his life. Naruto, at this moment, can't remember why he would ever want to go into this profession. The papers were long and all about the same thing. Next time he was definitely giving options on different topics. It was fucking boring reading the same thing over and over and over again.<p>

He keeps reminding himself that he's a professor to spread his love of literature.

"Are you okay there?"

A head of blond hair shoots up and blue eyes meet a pair of green eyes. A smile tugs up Naruto's lips at the sight of the woman in front of him.

"Grading papers. It's like pulling fucking teeth," he answers.

"Oh, I'll-"

Naruto stops her before she can say that she can leave. "No, I need a distraction. Please," he begs. That gets a good laugh out of Sakura, who brushes a few strands of pink hair behind her ear.

"Okay, would you like to grab something to eat? I have a ton of tests to grade and if I don't eat now, I probably won't until I'm done."

There's a smile the pulls up Naruto's lips and the papers are pushed to the back of his mind as he gets up from his seat. He pats down his back pocket to make sure he has his wallet before he's out the door and walking down the hall with Sakura next to him.

It's definitely nice to have a friend at work now.

* * *

><p>Naruto's too lazy to make himself lunch on Monday morning, hangover still lingering from this weekend's bar run with his friends. Even after he decided to slow down on the drinking, he's still chugging the beers. It's stupid, he knows it. He isn't in college anymore, but it's a habit that's hard to break.<p>

That day for lunch he finds himself at the science café ordering the first proper meal he's had since Friday – when he worked last. Once the sandwich is in his hands, he makes his way to the tables scattered around the area, noticing a head of pink hair sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, Sakura!" he greets, taking the free seat at the table. Sasuke is there as well, frown tugging down his lips and glare on his face. Naruto probably interrupted their conversation or something.

"Hello, Naruto." There's a smile on her lips and Naruto takes that as the okay to be here. He'd probably stay even if she hadn't really welcomed him anyway. "You know Sasuke, right?" Naruto nods his head, turning to greet Sasuke as well. The only answer he gets is a grunt in reply. Obviously Sasuke doesn't want him here. "Don't mind him, he's just stressed about a paper due in a few days."

"Ah. I know how he feels. I should be working on my thesis right now. On top of, ya know, grading papers and stuff. I still haven't gotten the last batch of papers back to my class. I have a few more left. I probably shouldn't be so hard on them, but I love the book they were writing about." There's a chuckle that leaves his lips, hand moving to rub the back of his head. It is only the first paper. He shouldn't be so hard on them which is partially why they haven't gotten them back yet.

"I'm sure you're being fair. You just want them to understand the book," Sakura says. There is a lull for a moment as the occupants of the table take a few bits of their lunch. "What's your thesis about?"

Sakura is probably going to regret asking Naruto that.

He ends up going on and on about the book he's doing his thesis on and all the information he's gathered so far. He's pretty sure he even has Sasuke impressed, which is definitely something, especially since the other still thinks he's a complete idiot.

* * *

><p>Office Hours.<p>

It was a horrible time of the day. He had to sit around and answer the same questions over and over again. The only good thing about this time around was it was more focused on the paper –this one's a short paper – due the next class. It shouldn't even be as hard as the students are making it seem.

The students have finally dwindled down and there's only a good five minutes left before he can leave. He doesn't want to leave early in case someone comes and accuses him of not showing up all together so he grabs the nearest book –he's read it a good six times already – and opens it to the first page.

He doesn't even get half why through the page when there is a knock on the door.

Shocked blue eyes meet Sasuke's dark ones.

It doesn't look like Sasuke even wants to be here right now. Dark eyes are glaring daggers at the wall and fingers are clenched into fists. It actually seems like someone forced him to be here.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Naruto's leaning back in his chair now, book closed and bookmark –because he's going to go back and read it again – in place. The first answer he gets is an annoyed scoff, but Sasuke doesn't seem like he's going anywhere. Actually, he takes a step into the room and starts to dig through his backpack.

Blue eyes blink curiously at the paper held out in front of him, noting the title has something to do with science. He has no idea what kind of science thought he assumes it is Chemistry. The questioning look is shot up toward Sasuke, who seems to be having a bit of trouble expressing himself right now. Well, expressing anything but obvious discomfort.

"What is this?" Naruto tries again, blue eyes narrowed. He tentatively reaches out for the paper and Sasuke seems to drop it isn't his hands willingly. Obviously Naruto is met to read it over or something. Naruto doesn't know why.

"I'm taking a stupid writing class and I need someone to read this over," Sasuke finally admits, arms crossing over his chest and eyes shifting to look at the wall.

"Why are you taking a writing class?"

"Tch, I thought it would help when I need to write up papers." There is definitely a "it's not helping" implied in his statement.

"Okay," Naruto says tentatively, finally placing the paper on his desk. "What is the paper about?" Because he's only read the first sentence and he's lost already.

"It's a science based writing class, idiot. It's based off a study I previously did over the summer." There's a pause as Sasuke takes a seat. "I don't even know why I came to an idiot like you anyway."

Naruto can tell Sasuke has a lot of doubt in his abilities. And Naruto doesn't really blame him. The first paragraph is a whole lot of words he doesn't know and lingo he's not familiar with. Science was never his forte. Actually, he barely passed the only science class he took in college. It had not been pretty.

"Why am I reading this?" The question comes after he's read the second paragraph, noting the few grammatical errors but not writing on the paper yet.

"Sakura was busy so I couldn't ask her to do it. She suggested I come to you. She's already read it over once. I'm only coming to you for a new set of eyes. I want to make sure all my grammar and such is correct." Another pair of eyes is always a good thing to have when going through a paper. Naruto remembers a time when he was the only one that read his papers over and there was an insane amount of red marks on it when given back to him, especially compared to papers he had other people look at.

"I'm allowed to write on it, right?"

"Obviously." Naruto is pretty sure the idiot is implied in that sentence. The least Sasuke could do is be a little nice about this. Naruto didn't have to read the paper. Sasuke barely fucking knew him anyway. It wasn't nice to call people you barely knew –and need something from - names.

"Jerk," Naruto mutters under his breath, blue eyes shifting back to the paper.

He reads through it twice. Once he makes a few corrects, basic stuff, and the second he gets more into detail about stuff his professors had been picky about in school. The paper probably has a few more marks on it than Sasuke is used too. Especially if that look on his face is anything to go by. He definitely looks annoyed Naruto is marking it up so much.

"It was really well written," Naruto says, black pen capped and put away before he hands the paper back over to Sasuke. Fingers brush when Sasuke takes the paper back and Naruto curses the cliché tingle that seems to be left behind by Sasuke's touch.

"It doesn't look like it," Sasuke mutters, dark eyes looking at the wall rather than Naruto.

"I was taught to be pretty nit picking about grammar so some of the things I might have corrected wouldn't matter in a science class."

"I thought you read books for your class."

"A big part of English is writing papers as well. I took a few classes when I was an underclassmen and into graduate school. It was a lot of work, but my papers improved with each class. It isn't just grammar either, but positioning of paragraphs and structure and such."

"I thought you were an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot when it comes to this stuff," Naruto answers, smile set on his lips. He does like proving people wrong and proving Sasuke wrong has been sweet. He hopes that he can keep proving the other wrong. "Anyway. I've gotta head out. I'm meeting up with a few friends. They'll kill me if I'm late."

There's a nod and Sasuke is out of the room without another word. No thank you or anything. Naruto sighs and whispers, "You're welcome," under his breath as he packs up a few of his things.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

There's a sigh, blue eyes closing momentarily before he turns to look at Miki. He doesn't know why she likes to interrupt his class so much no matter how much Naruto tells her to raise her hand or to wait until after class.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

What was wrong with this girl? She really needs to learn where the boundary between professor and student is. This isn't the first fucking time and Naruto only hopes it won't happen again even if he knows it will. She just doesn't listen.

"I don't think that has anything to do with this book," Naruto states, holding up said book as an example. There's a pout on her lips now and Naruto can't help it when another sigh leaves his lips. The only way he's going to get on with class is if he answers her. She's fucking persistent. "I'm going out with some friends." That should get her to be quite, but on the off chance she wants to ask something else, Naruto continues onto another subject. "Which brings us to how you'll be spending your weekend." And he goes on to explain the paper due next week.

And no, he will not have office hours on Sunday.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto calls, catching a glimpse as the other heads into the science building. He must spend all his time there or something because that is the only place Naruto ever sees him.<p>

Sasuke turns around, eyes narrowed when he sees Naruto waving at him. There is obvious annoyance on his face and Naruto thinks for a second he's going to just keep walking. He doesn't doubt that is something Sasuke would do. Surprisingly, he waits a few moments for Naruto to catch up, smile on his lips and blue eyes bright.

"How did that paper go?" Naruto asks, pulling the door open and letting Sasuke walk in first. He's here for another meal. This whole not making himself lunch thing is going to end with him being broke if he isn't careful. The food was just too good at the science café though.

"We haven't gotten it back yet," Sasuke answers and his tone is actually civil today, unlike every other time he's talked to Naruto. It normally has a chip to it, like Naruto is a waste of his time. And he doesn't add idiot to the end.

"Oh." Naruto's a little disappointed to hear that. He wants to know how well Sasuke did, which in turn will tell him how well he did correcting Sasuke's paper and cleaning it up a bit. It isn't the first time he's read over a science based paper, but he still isn't sure how to approach them.

There's a pause accompanied by a glare. It's like Sasuke doesn't expect Naruto to follow him all the way to the line for the little café. "Is that all?" There is obvious annoyance in his voice and Naruto notes the civil tone is gone now. Apparently Sasuke only has a tiny bit of patients to spare Naruto. At least it was more than before.

"Uh-" Naruto doesn't really know what to say. He doesn't feel like eating alone and Sakura's office is much too far away for him to walk too. Well, it was more like he was too lazy to walk too. "Want to eat lunch with me?" He hadn't really been planning on saying that and Sasuke looks just as shocked as he does. It takes a moment for Sasuke to get his composure back, dark eyes shifting to look ahead of him at the line.

"Tch, idiot."

He doesn't say no.

* * *

><p>He invites Sakura to hang out with his friends. Naruto's damn friends don't believe him when he says he actually made a new friend. Often it's accompanied by "Who the hell would want to be your friend?" or something along those lines. He'll usually shoot back that they're friends with him.<p>

Sakura ends up saying they she'll come and that is how Naruto finds himself at the restaurant with Sakura waiting for his friends.

"I'm sorry they're all late. They probably did that on purpose or something," Naruto mutters. He's already ordered a beer and half of it is gone within the first few minutes. He notices Sakura watching him closely as he takes another long chug of the drink, but ignores the look.

The sudden slam on his back has beer going down his throat the wrong way causing him to start coughing. "Dude, you fucking jerk," he manages to get out between coughs. Kiba only laughs and takes the seat across from him.

"It's your own fault for starting without us," Ino says, arms wrapping around his shoulders and lips pressing against his cheek. She's laughing lightly as she joins Kiba on the other side of the table. Sai slips in next to her without a word, only that odd smile pulling up his lips. He's happy they're getting so much amusement from him chocking on his beer.

"It isn't my fault you guys were late," Naruto replies, drinking the last of his beer in one more go. The bottle is placed aside and the menu is picked up. "Is Gaara even coming? The ass has been skipping out every time we hang out. I bet he's dating someone."

The waitress is back at the table now that she notices a few more people and she asks if anyone would like a drink. Naruto orders another beer, while Ino, Sai and Sakura order a glass of water. Kiba orders himself some sort of ice drink with alcohol and Naruto teases him about it being a girly drink.

"Did you invite anyone else?" Ino asks when the waitress wants to know if they're ready to order.

"Gaara is supposed to be coming as well as Lee and Tenten. I don't think we'll all fit at the table though. We might need to grab a chair or something."

The waitress nods at his answer, excusing herself to get the drinks they wanted. Just then the three others walk in the front door. Tenten waves over to Naruto, a smile on her face and Lee is already going on about youth.

When the whole group is finally there, he introduces Sakura to everyone before they order.

It ends up being a good night. Everyone seems to get along well with Sakura and Sakura doesn't seem to mind his crazy friends.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Sakura is totally into you," Kiba says, words a bit slurred in his drunken state. After that iced drink – the on Naruto so kindly called girly – he ordered a few beers. Naruto was already further along than him. Sakura had even mentioned that he probably had enough.<p>

Why can't he seem to stop himself?

"No she's doesn't." Naruto's finally made it to his couch, head hanging over the back and hand pressed against his stomach. He doesn't feel so great, but he'll live. He always manages to somehow.

"I think he might actually be right, Naruto," Ino adds. She had been nice enough to drive the two to Naruto's apartment. It sadly isn't the first time she's done that.

"But I don't like her like that."

There's a furrow to his brow as he tries to think of any indication that Sakura might like him in more than a friend way. It's hard to pull things from his memory with his mind so hazy, but he can't think of a single time. It doesn't really matter though, because he doesn't like her like that.

"Do you like anyone?"

Ino's always likes to use his drunken state for information like this.

There's a shrug of his shoulders in reply and for some odd reason Sasuke's face pops up into his head. He hasn't even known that jerk for a long time. They've only had a handful of conversations that usually just end with them going back and forth to try and prove that Naruto isn't a complete idiot. It is nice when they have a good conversation though, like when they eat lunch together. Sasuke had been civilized. They hadn't talked about much more than school and classes but Naruto enjoyed being with Sasuke.

There's a moment of pause as Naruto sifts through the haze of his mind, two of his friends waiting in silence for an actual answer. After thinking it over a bit, Naruto realizes he actually does like Sasuke. He can't really tell how much at this point in time, but enough to say he'd date him. It was an odd realization and it has blond eyebrows furrowing as he looks at his two friends.

"Sasuke."

They had hit it off the first time they talked and Naruto's enjoyed the little time they've spent together. He's definitely going to have to change that though.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know people are probably going to complain that Sakura is in this way too much or something, but Naruto's friendship with Sakura helps him get closer to Sasuke. This is because Sasuke is normally with Sakura. Sasuke is on her team and doing research with her and he's her TA so they spend a lot of time together.<br>**

**I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll have the second part out as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This took a bit longer than planned. I got a bit distracted with school as well as catching up/rewatching Supernatural. The good new is that this part turned out longer than planned so there will be a third chapter. I'll try to have it out as soon as I can. **

**Warning: Yaoi, drinking, no beta **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Realization (In a Drunken Haze)<strong>

* * *

><p>When Naruto wakes up the next morning, there's a pounding behind his eyes and a horrible feeling in his stomach. Kiba's legs are thrown across his on the couch and he's still sound asleep, snore loud and annoying.<p>

Naruto takes a moment to get his bearings before Kiba's feet are shoved off. The other simply adjusts his position so he's taking up the whole couch now. Naruto rolls his eyes, hand pressing against his stomach as he makes his way to the kitchen. There he pulls out some Advil and a bottle of water.

It isn't till Kiba wakes up about an hour later the pounding starts to the dull. The water is completely gone and Naruto's bent over the desk in the corner of his room going through a few of his class's papers. It's a bit harder to concentrate than usual, but it was something to do. He hadn't felt like dealing with Kiba. The other always got annoyed when Naruto woke him up.

Kiba simply helps himself around the apartment, grabbing water and Advil before he joins Naruto at the desk. "Why the fuck did you let me drink so much?" The paper on his desk is blocked when Kiba presses his forehead against the wood. There's a sigh before Naruto goes to shove the other's head off.

"I could say the same thing about you," Naruto shoots back. He realizes that grading papers isn't going to happen right now so the black pen is placed on his desk and feet are pressed against the wall so he's tipping back in the chair.

"What the fuck even happened last night after the restaurant?" The fact that Kiba was asking Naruto of all people was just plain stupid. Naruto had been just as drunk as Kiba had, probably more so actually. He only has a few snippets he's been able to pull up from last night and most of them involve walking around drunkenly while Ino tried to get them into the car and then into Naruto's apartment. It's pretty much blank after that.

"I don't know. All I remember is getting here and that's about it." There's a vague memory of Sasuke of all people, but Naruto has no idea why. He doesn't remember seeing the other so he doesn't know why he'd think of Sasuke.

There's a lull in conversation as Kiba groans against his desk and Naruto makes sure to pull out his papers so Kiba doesn't spill anything on them.

Just as he's stuffing the papers back into his bag, Ino's standing in the door. The two males turn their attention to her as she walks into the apartment a little too loudly for each of the boys to deal with.

"This is why you guys shouldn't drink so much," Ino comments. The only answer she gets in reply is a groan from each of the males. Naruto isn't even sure how he had been grading papers. He should probably go back and look over the one or two he graded. They could be completely screwed up for all he knew. "Anyway, I'm here for the dirt, Naruto. You passed out the second you said Sasuke's name."

There's confusion on Naruto's face as he tries to piece together what Ino is talking about. Why would she even know Sasuke's name? Why was she asking Naruto about Sasuke? This was all one big fucking blank in his mind.

There's a sigh, blue eyes rolling as she looks at the pair of hung-over idiots. "Last night you said Sasuke was the person you liked," Ino explains.

"I did?"

Naruto isn't even sure why he would say that. He barely even knows Sasuke. They've only encountered each other a handful of times. It isn't that Naruto doesn't enjoy the time they've spend together, but he doesn't really know Sasuke that well either.

Ino nods in answer, elbow pressing against her knee and supporting her head. There's an expected look on her face, like she actually expects Naruto to remember why he said Sasuke of all people. He was drunk. Can't she understand that?

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Naruto confesses. Kiba just groans next to him, complaining about the level of noise in the room. Naruto doesn't hesitate to give him a bit of a shove.

"Kiba said something about Sakura liking you." That shocks Naruto even more, blond eyebrows furrowing. "And you denied it and after that you said you liked Sasuke. Who is he?"

Naruto doesn't even know where to begin with that. Sakura liking him? That was just a weird notion. Naruto hasn't gotten a vibe about that before and he still can't quite figure out why he would say that he likes Sasuke.

"He's this guy I met at the college. He's actually Sakura's TA," he explains. It's the only thing he can really say about Sasuke. He doesn't know much more. Yeah, they've talked, but nothing more than about school and some basic hobbies.

"Oh, I like this. You're going after a student." Ino seems way too excited about this now. She's scooting forward in her seat like it is some teenage drama movie or something. This was ridiculous.

"He's a graduate student working toward his PhD. It isn't like he's that young, Ino. Anyway, I'm not sure why I said that so just drop it." There's that hint of annoyance in Naruto's tone that tells the others he doesn't want to talk about it anymore and Ino seems to respect that this time. The conversation probably won't be dropped completely, but at least it's dropped for now. "I'm going to go take a shower. You guys can do whatever you want."

Why the hell Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Monday morning he finds Sasuke sitting behind Sakura's desk grading papers. He really should get a TA. It would make his life so much easier. Of course, they wouldn't really know what to look for – what Naruto wants to see - on a paper so it probably wouldn't actually work out.<p>

"Morning, Sasuke," Naruto greets, hands in his pockets as he leans against the door frame. This time Sasuke looks up –he's actually giving Naruto the time of day - and he looks almost shocked to see Naruto. It doesn't last very long before the normal emotionless look is back in place.

"What do you want, idiot?" Sasuke asks, hands moving to fold together on top of the desk. Naruto has sadly gotten used to being called an idiot. It's almost like Sasuke is saying it with a hint of fondness. Well, Naruto's trying to convince himself of that. "I have stuff to do."

"Jerk," Naruto mutters. He decides he might as well take a seat and annoy Sasuke. It's actually more fun than he thought it would be. "I was looking for Sakura, but I found you instead. I guess it kinda worked out."

Doesn't he like Sasuke or something?

"Her car broke down this morning," Sasuke explains and he's back at his papers, like Naruto isn't going to continue this conversation.

"She should have called me. I could have totally fixed it for her." He worked in a garage as one of his part time jobs in high school and into college. It was his fall back if this whole professor thing didn't work out. He actually loves being under the hood of a car. He just loves English a little bit more.

"You? Fix a car?" Sasuke looks shocked by the statement, like Naruto really doesn't have any actual talents or something. Hasn't he proved Sasuke wrong countless times already? This was getting a bit old. Unless Sasuke had only been joking or something. Naruto can't seem to tell.

"I worked in a garage for a while to earn some extra cash. College bills are a fortune." This is probably the first truly personal thing they've shared about each other. No, talking about Chemistry or Literature did not count.

Sasuke seems a bit surprised by that statement. "I bet all the cars came back because you did something wrong." It is bait, Naruto knows, but he's going to walk into this one. It's a chance to talk to Sasuke.

"It was only one time!"

The chuckle he gets out of Sasuke is totally worth it.

* * *

><p>There's a sigh, arms stretching over Naruto's head. He's been sitting bent over his papers for a good two hours now and he is in desperate need of a break. Office hours start in another hour and he isn't sure he can handle that without at least some down time.<p>

He's just about to get up when he sees Sasuke in his door. It's just like last time, except it looks like Sasuke is a bit more willing to visit Naruto this time around.

"I thought you might want to see this."

The paper is tossed on his desk and Naruto immediately recognizes it as the paper Sasuke had him read over. He had almost forgotten about it. It sure took long for the professor to hand it back. At least Naruto didn't take that long to hand papers back.

"Shit," Naruto mutters, looking at the big 'A' on the top of the page. He takes a few moments to flip through the pages, noting at the end there's a comment about something or other Naruto had fixed. It has a smile pulling up his lips as he hands the paper back to the other. "Should we go celebrate?"

There's a scoff, dark eyes rolling as Sasuke stuffs the paper back into his bag. "Why? It's only an A."

Blue eyes widen in shock and Naruto's mouth falls open. Only an 'A'? He had been lucky to get a grade like that in school and Sasuke was brushing it off as nothing. "An A is a big fucking deal." He's up now, tugging on his coat. He's annoyed, but he keeps his back turned to Sasuke until he's calmed down. He hates people who brush off an A like that. He had to work fucking hard for grades like that.

"Nar-"

Sasuke doesn't get to finish his sentences. Naruto's fingers are wrapped around his wrist tugging him down the hall. It has Naruto's finger tingling, but he ignores the feeling as he shoots Sasuke a smile. It's a bit more forced than usual.

"It's my treat."

Contact is lost when they walk outside, the cold fall air nipping at their cheeks. Naruto tugs his collar higher and Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>There's an annoying pounding in his head, one not caused from drinking this time around, but the on slot of questions from his students. He had just gotten done explaining something, but none of them seemed to understand the concept of the book. The whole deeper meaning thing just wasn't working for them.<p>

But then there is Miki.

He answers a few of the classes questions –a few hands go down with each question – until he's at the last hand, Miki. She's smiling at him, arm held high and Naruto has the worse feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Again, her notebook is empty. Doesn't she realize she isn't doing so great in the class? Naruto was the one grading her papers and she could definitely use some notes to get everything together.

"I'm going out with my friends." It wasn't a lie, but he's told her the same thing time and time again. He doesn't understand why she even wants to know. He doesn't even know why he answers the question in the first place. Well, he'd probably feel rude not answering it, but still.

"Still no girlfriend?"

He's pretty sure she asked that question two weeks ago. It isn't like the answer changed.

"I don't, but I'm not sure that's any of your business. Maybe you should take some notes instead of worrying about my life." It's harsh, he knows, but it has her mouth shaping shut, and eyes narrowing. He doesn't let her say anything else as he goes over a few more points before dismissing the class.

Luckily, Miki doesn't decide to stay behind and Naruto packs his bag in relative peace, only one student coming up to ask him a question about the assigned reading.

The classroom is passed off to the next teacher and Naruto finds himself heading over to the science department. Sasuke's sitting at the café and he can't help the smile that pulls up his lips. He doesn't bother getting food, but slips into the empty seat across from Sasuke.

"How was your day?"

There's a flicker of dark eyes glancing at him before they got back to look at Sasuke's salad. "Tch, fine." He seems bored actually, pushing around a few of the lettuce leaves before he takes another bit. It isn't the most descriptive answer, but Naruto will take what he can get.

"Lucky you. I've had a shitty day." That seems to peak Sasuke's interest and dark eyes are finally looking at Naruto to hear about his bad day.

Naruto loses track of how much time they spend talking.

* * *

><p>It only takes a few days for Naruto to start to realize that he's purposely running into Sasuke. There were excuses of visiting Sakura and grabbing something to eat, but those aren't the truth. He'll go over when he knows Sakura isn't going to be there or on days he did bring lunch. He knows Sasuke is there though and that has his feet moving on their own to go find the other.<p>

Maybe his drunken self was right?

It could be that his drunken self planted the idea into his head.

He can vaguely remember wanting to see Sasuke more often in his drunken haze. It was just a lot easier to deny his feelings when he was drunk. Now he's sober and he isn't sure he's ready to admit that he actually likes Sasuke.

* * *

><p>There's a groan, head pressing to the door as Naruto fumbles for his keys. The alcohol in his system doesn't help as he tries to get the damn key into the lock, but he gets it eventually. The door emits an annoying squeak as it opens and Naruto winces, a headache already forming behind his eyes.<p>

Naruto fumbles to the nearest soft object and ends up on the floor, back leaning against the couch and head lulling back into the cushions. There's an empty ramen cup sitting on the floor – he forgot to throw it away earlier – and he gives it a kick for good measure. He'll definitely be thankful that the cup was completely empty in the morning.

The phone in his pocket pulls him out of the unconscious state he had been slipping into and blurry blue eyes blink around the room until he realizes it's his pocket giving off that noise, phone vibrating against his thigh.

"Hello." The simple word is slurred and blue eyes slip closed, head resting against the couch again. The words on the other line are hard to follow in his drunken state, headache forming and mind pulling him toward sleep.

"Hi, Naruto. How are you doing?" It's Sakura on the other line. She had joined his friends once again, though he doesn't remember much of the night. "Did you get home safe?"

It was nice of her to worry, but this wasn't the first time this has happened. Ino normally takes him home, but she hadn't been able to join the group of friends that night. Sakura had tried to bring him home, but he had slipped out before he could inconvenience the girl. He wasn't as drunk as usual, but Sakura doesn't know what his usual looks like and he hopes she never finds out.

"Yeah, I'm home." The words are dragged out, like it's hard for Naruto to pull the correct words together. It is taking way more concentration that he was willing to give to understand what she was saying and actually come up with an answer. At least he gave her something so she won't worry so much.

"Maybe you should cut down on your drinking, Naruto." There's concern in her voice, that much Naruto can make out through his drunken haze, but he was fine. The suggestion doesn't seem all that rational to him. It wasn't like he was doing this every night. It was only the weekends – that includes Sunday night, right? - ….and sometimes Thursday.

"'M fine, Sakura." Blue eyes are closing now, head tilting to the side, it takes all his concentration to actually hear what Sakura is saying on the other line. He really just wants to go to bed and sleep off this alcohol.

"I'm just worried about you." It's nice of Sakura to be concerned, but Naruto knew how to handle himself now. He was 27 years old. He knew what he was doing.

"'m fine," he insists, adjusting his position on the floor. Sakura is speaking on the other line again, but Naruto can't make out the words. Blue eyes are finally closed and the hand holding the phone up is on the ground now, Sakura's voice a distant buzz as Naruto slips into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

There's a pounding in his head and Naruto groans at the other's word, turning to face Sakura. She looks concerned, frown tugging down her lips and eyebrows pulled together. "How are you feeling?"

"I just have a headache," Naruto answers. He probably should have called Sakura back yesterday after their late night talk, but he hadn't felt like it. It ended up being a rather boring day grading papers and going through a case of beer. Probably why he has a headache.

"Did you drink yesterday?"

There's a roll of blue eyes at the concern in her voice. He doesn't remember much of the drunken conversation –really only that it was a short one – but he vaguely remembers Sakura telling him to slow down on the alcohol. It's definitely where this conversation is leading.

"I only had a few beers." Not that Naruto thought a whole case counted as a few beers, but Sakura didn't need to know that. He had a feeling she was only going to lecture him about it.

The frown that pulls down her lips –he's never seen her frown this much – tells Naruto she doesn't believe him one bit. "I don't believe you." Well, there it is. "Naruto, I think you need to do something about your drinking. How long has this been going on?"

A sigh, arms crossing over Naruto's chest and blue eyes shifting to look at the wall behind Sakura. This isn't how he planned on spending his day. The headache was still lingering this morning and he just wanted an hour in his office before he had to deal with his students.

"I was sixteen." He decides to go along with Sakura for now. It will at least appease her. She can probably hear in his tone that he doesn't want to talk about this. He hasn't known her for long, but he has a feeling she won't back down from this no matter how much Naruto doesn't want to talk about it.

There is a bit of surprise on her face, like she hadn't expected that answer. "What happened that made you start drinking?"

This is the route he didn't want to go down. This is the route that brought all the memories he tried to push away back. "I don't want to talk about it." He knows he's being childish now, but he doesn't really care.

"It was that bad?"

Naruto doesn't get to answer the question though, because Sasuke walks down the hallway and interrupts their conversation. There's a sigh that leaves Naruto's lips, body relaxing at the sight of Sasuke. He has a smile tugging up his lips as he watches Sasuke glare at his professor for being late for office hours. He had only waited five minutes for her.

"This conversation isn't over, Naruto." Sakura tells him. He notices the look of curiosity that flashes across Sasuke's face, but the other doesn't say anything as he walks back to the science building with Sakura.

Sasuke definitely just saved him there.

* * *

><p>It's on a particularly cold day Naruto walks by Sakura's office. It was more out of habit really. It's a known fact he's been avoiding Sakura after their conversation, it's come to the point a few of his colleagues in the English department asked him way he hasn't been around much lately. (He's been spending more time at home now).<p>

A smile pulls up his lips when he notices Sasuke inside Sakura's office and he ends up knocking on the door.

"I just saw ya working and wanted to drop in," Naruto says. It's the first time he doesn't use the excuse that he was looking for Sakura, because he knows Sasuke would know that wasn't true. It's likely that Sasuke noticed the tense air between them the few times they've run into each other.

"Did you forget to pack lunch or something?" Seriously, one time Naruto forgets and Sasuke never lets him forget about it.

"No-" A dark eyebrow raises and Naruto realizes he's been caught. Okay. It's been more than one time he's forgotten to pack himself something to eat and today is no different. "I had a headache this morning." That isn't a lie, but he doesn't need Sasuke knowing it was from a hangover.

"Idiot."

Sasuke doesn't comment again, but Naruto knows that's his cue to come inside. He plops himself down in his usual chair, a sigh leaving his lips as he unzips the top of his jacket now that he's some place warm.

* * *

><p>"Oi, idiot."<p>

It's the first time Sasuke's started off a conversation and it has Naruto turning on his heels, eyes bright and smile on his lips. Sasuke is looking to the side, cheeks a bit rosy, but Naruto doesn't think twice about that. It is hot in the science building today.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, tugging at his zipper. He had actually just been planning to head back to his office after getting some food to go –he's still avoiding Sakura- but Sasuke was worth staying for. Their conversations always brightened Naruto's day.

"I was wondering if you'd read another paper for me." It looks like it took a lot for Sasuke to ask such a thing. It's obvious the other isn't used to asking for help. It had been like this the first time Sasuke showed up at his office hours.

"Sure. You can bring it by any time today. I'll be in my office most of the day." Sasuke nods and silence lapses. It isn't uncomfortable like Naruto normally finds silence. It's actually kind of nice. He does prefer talking though and he would like to eat his hot sandwich before it got cold. "Was that it?"

"It's lunch time." Dark eyes shift to look at the café and Naruto can't help the chuckle that leaves his lips. This is definitely Sasuke's subtle way of asking Naruto if he'd like to join him. And Naruto jumps right on that offer, explaining he already got a sandwich, but he'd find a table while Sasuke got in line.

They end up talking so long Naruto finds he's late for class.

* * *

><p>The papers are shuffled into a pile, pen placed aside. The clock is telling him it's time to go, but Sasuke hasn't showed up yet. Office hours ended almost an hour ago and he'd much rather grade his papers on his couch than in his office. He didn't want to leave Sasuke hanging though. Not after Sasuke specifically asked him for help.<p>

He takes a moment to stretch out his hand –that last paper had a lot of marks on it – arms stretching over his head. There's a yawn that accompanies his movements.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto sits ups straight at the words, dark eyes looking around in shock. There's amusement on Sasuke's face when Naruto finally gets his bearings and Naruto can't help but enjoy the sight. It was obvious Sasuke was becoming more comfortable with him and that made Naruto happy.

"Sorry about that. I'm just ready for bed."

"It's only four."

"Yeah, but I didn't sleep well last night." And all the work he did today didn't help either. He got a record amount of papers done today. It definitely made him tired.

Sasuke obviously doesn't know what to say next so Naruto decides to take the lead. "Do you mind if I take your paper home? I'll deliver it to you tomorrow."

There's a shrug of Sasuke's shoulders and Naruto notices that Sasuke hasn't really made eye contact yet. That was odd. "I won't be in the science building tomorrow."

"Okay…" Naruto wasn't exactly sure what Sasuke wanted him to do with that bit of information. Doesn't shrugging your shoulders mean he doesn't care, but then Naruto doesn't know where to bring it?

"I live in the apartments. Can you bring it there? Room 203."

And he's gone before Naruto can ask him anything else.

* * *

><p>There's a tentative knock on the door, blue eyes darting around the empty hall. He hasn't been in this apartment complex since he went to school here. It was only like five years ago, but still. He was a professor now.<p>

It doesn't take long for someone to answer the door, but it definitely isn't Sasuke. The guy standing in the doorway was not what Naruto was expecting. He doesn't look like someone Sasuke would be friends with.

"What?" He looks a bit annoyed to be disturbed this early in the morning.

"I'm here to see Sasuke?"

The other doesn't say anything, a smirk simply pulling up his lips as he heads back into the apartment. There's a bit of commotion in the room and suddenly Sasuke is standing in front of him, shirt off and fingers still working at his pants zipper.

"Fucking ass," Sasuke shots back and the only thing he gets in reply is a laugh.

The second their eyes meet, Naruto's cheeks heat up and he looks anywhere but at Sasuke. Why the hell would his friend push him into the door way like that? It didn't help that Naruto found himself glancing down more than was appropriate.

"Uh, morning Sasuke." He shifts on his feet a bit awkwardly, finally letting his blue eyes meet Sasuke's dark ones.

He doesn't miss the hint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks. It definitely hadn't been there before.

"I have your paper." The pants are buttoned now and Sasuke reaches out the take the stapled papers. Naruto all but shoves them at him before turning on his heels. "I hope it helps. I'll see you later."

And he's off, trying not to think about Sasuke shirtless.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" He's just about to head to the science café for a meal when he notices the other. There are flashes of a shirtless Sasuke, but he figures it's about time to man up and talk to the other again. It felt weird not running into him every other day.<p>

The only problem is that when Sasuke turns to look at him, Sakura is standing behind him. It has a frown tugging down his lips and regret sitting in his stomach. Fuck, he hadn't wanted to see her. He just wanted to talk to Sasuke for a while. He's found it's the highlight of most of his days and they haven't talked since the awkward no shirt meeting.

It's starting to actually sink in why he said Sasuke of all people when Ino had asked him who he liked – no, it wasn't the image of Sasuke being shirtless. The conversations they have always seem to pull a smile onto Naruto's lips. The occasions Sasuke laughs are few and far between –and often at Naruto's expense – but they have butterflies fluttering in Naruto's stomach. Those butterflies seem to be pushing the regret away when Sasuke lifts his hand to wave at Naruto. It's subtle, but Naruto can see the way his eyes light up just a bit when he catches sight of Naruto.

And his cheeks are definitely pink.

He had been thinking of turning around, but he ends up going over to the small group anyway. "Sakura," he greets, a stiff smile pulling up his slips. Sasuke glances between the two, noting the way Sakura simply nods at him. Naruto wants to make up with Sakura, he enjoyed hanging out with her, but he doesn't need her butting into his life like that. Normally his friends know not to bring certain subjects up and the reason for his drinking was top of the list.

"Tch." Attention is drawn back to Sasuke – not that Naruto ever really took his attention away from the other – and dark eyes roll at the pair. "You guys are fucking idiots." Well, Sasuke is one to tell it like it is. This doesn't surprise Naruto at all. "Fucking get over your shit."

And he leaves. Sasuke leaves and Naruto wants to follow after him, but Sakura grabs his arm before he can and gives him a sad smile. "He's right." Naruto does feel bad Sasuke's had to deal with the tension between them, but this wasn't his place to say anything.

"I'm not going to talk about that part of my life, Sakura."

"I get it and I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm just worried about you. Drinking that much isn't good for you. I don't want it to get to the point you're going to AA meetings and I feel like you're getting a bit too close."

That shocks Naruto. He hadn't thought he was that bad, but he's always brushed of his friends concerns to the point they stopped saying anything. It wasn't like he wanted to get himself to this state, but it just happened.

"I'm sorry I worried you." There's a sigh, blue eyes down case. He should have just let Sakura talk to him. It was worry for a friend that had her asking and she's the only one who doesn't know why he's like this. Most of his friends were there when this started. They know why he's this way. "I promise I'll try to be better."

And he's going to this time.

* * *

><p>Naruto ends up leaving late on Friday. He had been on a roll correcting papers and when he looked at the clock it was nearly three hours later. Naruto packs up his bag after that and he's off to order some dinner –take out seems very appealing after all those papers he corrected.<p>

He doesn't expect to run into Sasuke of all people when he's leaving campus.

The other has been on Naruto's mind a lot. It's to the point just thinking about Sasuke has a smile pulling up his lips. The feeling isn't really something he's decided to place yet, but he knows it's moving toward liking Sasuke more than a simple friend. More like someone he'd like to spend all his time with. Someone he'd like to date. Maybe his drunken mind had been right to tell Ino that he liked Sasuke. It just took a little longer for his sober self to catch up.

"Where are you heading?" Naruto asks, picking up his pace so he's standing beside Sasuke now.

The other doesn't even flinch when Naruto appears beside him.

"I'm going home for the weekend." For some reason Sasuke doesn't seem all that thrilled about going home. Naruto wonders why that is. Though, Sasuke isn't thrilled about most things it seems.

"Where do you live?"

"It's a few miles away from here."

"You're going to walk the whole way?" Naruto only lives about a mile away and he thought that was a long walk, especially in the cold. At least Sasuke doesn't have to walk it every day.

The nod is the only answer he gets before it falls silent between the two. Naruto doesn't exactly know what to say. It's definitely a first, but this is Sasuke and for some odd reason it's different when he's talking to Sasuke. The silences aren't uncomfortable like they are with other people, but Naruto still finds thoughts swirling around his head and he finds those thoughts tumbling out of his mouth.

Sasuke doesn't seem to mind as Naruto talks a bit about his baseball team back in high school and the club team he played for in college. Sasuke doesn't talk much, but he'll add a comment or two here and there – often to insult Naruto's skills.

Naruto ends up walking past his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Gaara, you ass, open the door!"<p>

He swears whenever he is in need of Gaara's company, the other is busy doing something. It's annoying as fuck and after the tenth time trying to call him in two days, he finds himself standing outside the other's door, frown pulling down his lips and neighbors shooting daggers at him.

The door is opened to reveal Gaara in a pair of pants and no shirt. Naruto narrows his eyes at the other, looking past him to see inside his apartment. It looks like he only just got up, which would explain why he hasn't answered the three or four calls Naruto made this morning.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Blue eyes narrow at his so called best friend and Naruto shoves his way inside the apartment. The first place he goes is to the kitchen, pulling a beer out and popping it open. He's on the couch next, blue eyes examining the apartment. It's been ages since he's been here.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I was busy, Naruto."

"You're an ass." It's a childish answer, but Naruto doesn't really care. Gaara simply rolls his eyes at the other and walks to his bedroom to grab himself a shirt.

"What do you want?" Gaara repeats, taking a seat on the other side of the couch. The beer is almost gone, which doesn't get by Gaara and the next one is taken from his hands before he can pop the top off. Naruto glares at him, but he only gets a blank look back. Damn Gaara.

"I think I like this guy," Naruto starts, head tipping back against the couch and a frustrated groan leaving his lips "And I don't know what to do about it."

"Have you tried asking him out?"

Naruto hadn't actually thought about that, mainly because he isn't sure if Sasuke is into him or into males at all. That would probably ruin everything if he wasn't and Naruto doesn't want that to happen. He at least wants to be able to stay friends with him.

"I don't know if he's into guys."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Yeah, but I really like him."

There's a pause and Naruto looks at Gaara so he can try and figure out what the other is thinking. Of course Gaara's face never seems to give anything away so it's really useless to even try.

"Then just go for it."

Well, Gaara is no help at all and after glaring at his friend for a few minutes, he grabs another beer from the fridge and downs it. "You're no fucking help at all." The bottle is thrown into the recycling bin. "And stop fucking ignoring my calls."

He's just going to go hit some baseballs to get some of his frustrations out.

* * *

><p>The nerves are sitting heavily in Naruto's stomach. After going down to hit around some balls, he decided to take Gaara's advice. He was going to ask Sasuke out. He was going to do it that Monday too. There was no getting around this. No chickening out. He was going to do it.<p>

Except when Monday comes around, he can't seem to find Sasuke. He isn't in Sakura's office that morning like he usually is and Naruto doesn't find him down in the cafeteria. It has a nervous smile twitching his lips and fingers wringing nervously.

He has to take a deep breath before he walks into his classroom to calm himself down. At least none of the students are rowdy that day or ask annoying questions. It had class going by quickly and before Naruto knows it, class is ending and he is packing up his bag.

Naruto had planned on giving up for the day, but he finds himself walking by Sakura's office again, just as empty as the first time. Maybe he was sick?

The only problem is Naruto can feel himself backing out of the plan. He had been determined this morning, but as the day went on and he hadn't run into Sasuke, he was starting to lose all the confidence he built up that morning and the day before. It was a problem really.

But then he runs into Sasuke by the café.

He has a pile of book in his arms, nearly blocking his view. Naruto can see his fingers barely griping the bottom of the pile and before Sasuke can complain, Naruto shoulders his bag and grabs a few of the books off the top of the pile.

"I don't need your help," Sasuke comments, but Naruto just brushes him off, shrugging his shoulders in answer.

"What do you need all these books for?" Naruto can see all the science mumbo jumbo on the sides of the books, but he doesn't exactly understand any of it.

"I'm writing a research paper. I wanted to get some background information on my topic before I got too deep into research," Sasuke explains. There are probably ten or eleven books in this pile. That was an insane amount of books for just background information. Naruto can't remember ever looking at this many books for a paper in college.

"How the hell long is this paper?" Naruto asks, following behind Sasuke. It seems that he's heading out of the building.

"It's supposed to be between 12 and 15 pages." Sasuke doesn't even seem to be phased by this number at all.

"Fuck, that's a long paper." The only answer Naruto receives in a shrug of Sasuke's shoulders. It's obvious by now they are heading toward Sasuke's dorm, but Naruto doesn't mind much. It didn't really matter where he asked Sasuke out.

He should probably figure out how he was planning to do that before Sasuke left or something.

The nerves are back now as they get closer to Sasuke's dorm. The silence between them isn't helping either. Normally Naruto doesn't mind the silence too much, even if he tries to fill them in, but right now it was only making him more nervous.

"Ahh, Sasuke?" They're almost at his apartment now and there isn't anyone in the hall. Naruto thought it would be a good time. That was until Sasuke opened his door to reveal his roommates. There were two guys inside watching some show and a girl. The questioning looks Sasuke gives him is ignored as he enters the apartment.

"What are you doing back so early?" one of them asks, turning to watch Sasuke. He seems surprised to see Naruto but doesn't press for a name or anything.

"I wanted to drop these off before lab," Sasuke answers, kicking a door open. Naruto follows behind him a bit nervously, sending a smile to his friend.

Oh, shit. This was Sasuke's room. Well, that has him even more nervous and fingers go to rub the back of his head after he puts the books down, a nervous laugh leaving his lips.

Of course, flashes of a shirtless Sasuke come back at that moment and Naruto can't help the heat from rising to his cheeks. He has to shake his head to ride himself of the memories.

"Who the hell is that?" The other guy is looking at Naruto now and his mouth snaps shut before he can get his own question out. He remembers this guy was the one who answered the door the day he came to drop off Sasuke's paper.

"This is Naruto," Sasuke answers without even looking at his friend. He pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge, walking past Naruto to the door. "And we were just leaving."

That was definitely good, because that guy looked a little too interested in Naruto for some odd reason and Naruto doesn't want to know why. Sasuke has him out of the apartment before the next question can reach his ears.

"Idiot, come on."

Naruto gets his bearings again and follows after Sasuke, hands stuffed in his packets and nervous smile on his lips. Sasuke is looking at him now, eyebrow raised and frown tugging down his lips.

"Were you going to ask me something?"

Naruto had almost forgotten with all the new people around and he can feel the butterflies back in his stomach now, fingers move to rub the back of his head again. He takes in a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart.

"I was just wonderin' if you wanted to go out with me….like a date?"

They're not walking anymore and Sasuke's looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed. It's like he doesn't know how to answer the question and Naruto suddenly thinks he did something wrong.

"If- if you don't, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step over the line or anything. I was just-"

He cuts himself off when he sees Sasuke's look. It's like Sasuke doesn't seem to know what to say. It's probably the first time Naruto's seen him like this, expression open and a bit of a smile pulling up his lips.

Wait….a smile?

"Tch, you're an idiot." Yes, that was a smile pulling up Sasuke's lips and Naruto finds himself chuckling nervously at Sasuke's words. He isn't exactly sure how to take that. Sasuke didn't really seem offended by his words. Actually, he seemed a bit happy. "Don't be late when you pick me up. I hate waiting around."

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but that doesn't stop the smile from pulling up Naruto's lips. That was a yes. Sasuke had said yes!

"I won't be."

They're walking now and Naruto starts to talk about his class. He can see the smile pulling up Sasuke's lips and it has butterflies fluttering in his stomach. This time, they aren't from nerves. They're the good kind of butterflies and they have Naruto's cheek straining in a smile and eyes shining bright.

He's happy he took his friend's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


End file.
